Real Bout Ranma
by Kuragari no Oshiego
Summary: This is a crossover of Ranma and Real Bout High School. It is a retelling of Ranma, only Daimon High is the school that Akane, and therefore Ranma, attend.


Author's Notes

This is based off the Real Bout High School manga. I've never seen the anime but I heard that it was different. I've also never seen the Ranma 1/2 anime and I don't own vol. 1 of the manga but I think I remember it pretty well.

End Author's Notes

"We are _not_ getting married," a pig-tailed, muscular youth grumbled as he ran along the top of a fence.

"You don't have to convince me," agreed the girl who was sprinting alongside him but on the ground. "I mean, who'd want to marry a pervert like you, Ranma?" she added nastily.

"Who's a pervert, you tomboy!?" Ranma shouted back. He thought again, with no little resentment, on how the past few days had changed his life. He'd been wondering around Japan and China with his father, learning martial arts, since he was six years old. Then his father had suddenly decided to drag to Nerima and settle down. As if that weren't bad enough, he then told him that he was engaged to his old training partner's daughter. Unfortunately for him, that daughter, Akane Tendo, seemed to hate him. Ranma noticed that they were almost to the gates of his new high school, Daimon High, and sighed. He hated school; all it did was interfere with his training.

A great mass of boys, in an assortment of different martial arts uniforms, waited inside the school gates. Akane didn't even hesitate. She launched herself into the group and started laying them out. Ranma stopped short and watched the spectacle with confusion.

"Pretty disgusting, isn't it?"

Ranma spun around and saw a pair of piercing brown eyes staring back at him out from under a cascade of red locks. "Huh?"

"I said that this," she waved a hand toward the melee, "is pretty disgusting." The girl thrust out a hand and said, "Ryoko Mitsurugi. I don't believe I've seen you around before."

Ranma shook her hand and said, "Oh, uh, I'm Ranma Saotome. Do you know what the heck is going on here?"

"Saotome...Saotome...Ah! You're the guy who's staying at Akane's house right? She didn't tell you about her 'morning k-fight'?" Ranma blank look prompted Ryoko to continue, "Well, this school allows martial arts matches called 'k-fights' and one time Akane accepted a challenge from an upperclassman named Kuno, in which, if he won, she would agree to date him. She won, luckily, but now every morning, every jerk who wants to date her challenges her to a k-fight."

"That-that's insane!"

"Tell me about it. And it's all thanks to that Neanderthal Shizuma Kusunagi. He transferred here at the beginning of the semester and proposed this whole k-fight thing to our crazy principal, who, for some reason, loved the idea."

"I see… I think. Anyway it looks like Akane is done fighting." Ranma, careful not to step the many unconcious students littering the ground, jogged over to Akane and said, "You sure are a tomboy! Beating up all these poor guys just 'cause they want to date you."

"Shut up!" Akane swung a kick at Ranma that he easily dodged.

"And who are you that you would talk so familiarly to Ms. Tendo?" a voice said from the shadows.

Ryoko covered her eyes and groaned while Ranma responded, "Well I'm Akane's place right now…"

"What!?" A tall man in a kendo uniform stepped into the light and raised his bokken into a ready stance. "Staying at the domicile of the pure Ms. Tendo!? I will not allow it!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who's this joker?"

"Kuno," Akane spat.

"Tatewaki Kuno! The Blue Thunder of Daimon High!" Kuno proclaimed. "I challenge you, cretin! When I defeat you, you will depart Ms. Tendo's residence and never show your face there again!"

Ranma rubbed his chin and murmured, "Interesting..."

"Don't get involved in this!" Akane snarled.

"Yeah," Ryoko added. "Kuno might the embarrassment of the kendo club but it's not because he lacks skill."

Ranma ignored them both and said, "I, Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes martial arts, accept your challenge, and if I win, you have to stop hassling Akane in the morning."

Ranma suddenly noticed that while he was talking a horde of students had surrounded him and Kuno in a large circle. One part of the ring was made up of a large desk where a square-jawed older man sat. He slapped the desk with one hand and said, "I, Principal Todo, recognize this bout as an official K-Fight!"

A blond girl with an armband that read 'Official K-Fight Staff' jumped into the center of the ring and shouted, "Are you all ready for a K-Fight!?" The crowd thundered a confirmation. "In this corner we have the Vice-Captain of the Kendo Team, Tatewaki Kuno!" Most of the crowd booed. "And in this corner we have someone brand new to the school but the obviously courageous, Ranma Saotome! And today they will be fighting over the lovely Akane Tendo!" The announcer threw out a hand towards Akane and Ranma realized that she and Ryoko were now sitting next to Principal Todo.

He hustled over to them and, over the noise of the crowd, asked, "What the hell is going on!?"

"I told you not to get involved," Akane said snidely.

"The students at this school live for this. It's so stupid," Ryoko griped.

"That doesn't answer my question. I mean, where did these people come from? Shouldn't they be in class?"

"We're having a festival today, so there are not any classes," Todo interrupted. "Besides, I think you have bigger problems."

Kuno had grown increasingly enraged as Ranma chatted with Akane and Ryoko until snapped and charged at Ranma. Even though his back was turned to Kuno, Ranma neatly sidestepped the attack and Kuno ended up slicing through Principal Todo's desk. The crowd murmured in appreciation for the strength that it took to do that but Ranma didn't seem fazed. Kuno charged him and attacked with a barrage of strikes but Ranma dodged each and everyone. Kuno stopped, panting hard, and Ranma said, "Is that it?"

"Don't get to cocky Ranma!" Ryoko shouted. "Check out your arms!" Ranma noticed that bruises covered the length of his forearm. "Kuno's strikes are so powerful that even the air-pressure caused by them can bruise."

Akane whispered something into Ryoko's ear and they both laughed. 'Cute…' Ranma thought. While Ranma was distracted by Akane and Ryoko, Kuno caught his breath and again attacked Ranma. Ranma noticed too late, and even though he tried to hop out of the way, Kuno still landed a good hit on Ranma's ribs.

"Pay attention, Ranma!" Akane shouted.

"Shut up!" Ranma retorted.

"No seriously, pay attention," Ryoko said, pointing at Kuno, who was again charging Ranma.

"Okay, I'm sick of you," Ranma growled as he grabbed Kuno's bokken and kicked him square in the face. The kendoist flew back and slammed into a portion of the crowd, down for the count.

The announcer hopped back into the ring and holding up one of Ranma's hands, shouted, "The winner, Ranma Saotome!" The crowd cheered wildly.

Principal Todo clapped Ranma on the back. "Nice fight. Please enjoy the festival." He then picked up his desk and walked off.

Ranma wandered back over to Akane and Ryoko as the crowd drifted apart. "That was…surreal."

"That was an average morning at Daimon High," Ryoko sighed. "Why don't we go check out the festival?"

Ryoko, Akane and Ranma strolled over to where Daimon High's various clubs had set up various booths to sell snacks and games for fundraising purposes. As soon as they entered the festival both Akane and Ryoko where assaulted by various booth owners who hoped that the famous duo would advertise their product. "Whoa, you guys are pretty popular," Ranma chuckled.

"Shut up!" they both shouted.

"Oh, the life of a celebrity must be so rough," a pretty girl with long black hair said as she lifted a box of Takoyaki off Ryoko's head.

"Azumi," growled Akane.

Ryoko didn't even bother to answer. She ducked around Azumi and bowed to the young man who was behind her. "Hello, Tatsuya."

"Yo. So you came to see this after all," he said, surprised.

"See what?" interjected Ranma.

"Oh, you're the kid who beat Vice-Captain Kuno this morning. You're pretty good."

"Ah, he wasn't much," Ranma gloated.

"Oh," Akane said flicking his side causing Ranma to yelp in pain.

"You're so uncute," he growled.

"Anyway…" Tatsuya continued. "There is a match today between a sophomore named and a teacher, with the student's expulsion on the line. That's what the festival is all about."

"Yeah, and look how stirred up they're all getting. It's a little scary," Ryoko said.

"This is all pretty irresponsible if you ask me," agreed Akane.

"Maybe it is, but to be honest, I'm pretty interested too," smiled Tatsuya.

"What? Why!?" Akane and Ryoko both cried.

Tatsuya looked over to where the crowd was already starting to gather around the newly built hexagonal ring that the fight was taking place in. "Well, whether it's for better or worse, this place is about to go through some changes. That's why…you should take a good look at what's going on."

Daisaku, a short young man with a perpetually happy look on his face, hurried to the locker room where his best friend, Shizuma Kusunagi, was getting ready for one of the most important fights of his life. He peeked in murmuring, "Are you ready, Mr. Kusunagi?" and was immediately awed intensity of the heavily muscled young man.

"Here we go!" he said as he stood up and quickly began walking towards the ring. Daisaku hustled along next to him, taking two steps to Shizuma's one. "Did ya bring it?"

"Sure did, though it was hard to find a cape on such short notice."

"Sweet!" As he shrugged on the cape, he asked, "By th' way. Who was that guy I saw fighin' when I came in this mornin'?"

"That would be Ranma Saotome. He's a sophomore that just transferred here today. Why?"

"'Cause he's good, o' course," winked Shizuma. "Alright, it's time to see what that old man is made of!"

While Ranma, Tatsuya, Ryoko, Akane, and Azumi searched to find a place to sit together, Ranma asked, "So this guy'll be expelled if he loses this fight?"

"Right," Tatsuya answered. "Kusunagi sucker punched Mr. Saotome the other day and Mr. Saotome wanted him expelled. Principal Todo said that he would agree to expel Kusunagi if Mr. Saotome beat Kusunagi in a k-fight."

"Crazy..."

They found a place to sit as the announcer, the same blond girl who covered Ranma's bout, shouted, "Welcome, everyone! This is a no-holds-barred death match with no limit. A taboo match between student and teacher with expulsion on the line! In the red corner, revved-up and ready to go, the unstoppable Shizuma Kusunagi!"

Shizuma hopped up on to a post and basked in the crowd's wild cheers. Ryoko cradled here head in her hands. "I…I shouldn't have bothered. And what's with the cape!?"

Akane shook her head sadly, "That monobrowed idiot has out done himself…"

"And in the blue corner," continued the announcer, "Iwao Saotome."

Saotome was visibly angered by his poor introduction as the referee called the two fighters to the center of the ring. He rushed in before the bell shouting, "I'm going to beat you, Todo! I'm going to show you how teaching ought to be done." Shizuma threw an expert punch that cut Saotome's wild rush short. Saotome stumbled back but immediately resumed his attack, throwing out a barrage of punches that Shizuma easily danced around.

Ranma smirked. "This teacher is out matched."

"He's just too tense. His moves are way too predictable," Ryoko argued.

"Can't be helped," Tatsuya said. "He's probably frazzled with the crowed against him. That may change though.

Saotome's leg came up in a high right kick but he abruptly changed it to a low kick catching Shizuma off guard. Shizuma stumbled and Saotome took his chance, punching Shizuma hard in the temple.

"That's gotta hurt!" Akane shouted

"He's good," Ryoko said.

Ranma shook his head, "Kusunagi's got him."

"Huh!?"

Shizuma, apparently unharmed, threw Saotome off him and pressed the attack. Saotome valiantly tried to defend himself but Shizuma was too fast and too strong and Saotome eventually ended up on his back. He struggled to his knees while Shizuma waited in a ready stance. He froze for a minute, looking out at the crowd and then, letting out a scream of fear and anger, grabbed Shizuma's ankle. Shizuma kicked Saotome in the chin with his other foot, knocking the teacher unconscious and sending him flying into the crowd. He waited a moment to see if Saotome would get up and then he lifted his arms and shouted, "Boo-Yah!" to the crowd that was on it's feet sounding a deafening applause.

Ryoko stood up and said, "It looks like this is over. I'm outta here."

Akane stood up with her and Ranma shook Tatsuya's hand, "It was nice to meet you, Shishikura.

"See you later."

As the trio began to leave, Azumi spoke up, "Ms. Mitsurugi, Ms. Tendo, the real show hasn't started yet. Please do you're best."

They later found Shizuma and Daisaku lounging under a tree outside the school. Ryoko walked up to him and said, "Why is our hero-who recently avoided expulsion-napping? "

"Shouldn't you be at one of the multitude of party's celebrating you're victory?" Akane agreed.

Shizuma vaulted to his feet, "Ryoko and Akane!" He looked at Ranma and narrowed his eyes. "You the kid that crushed Kuno this mornin'?"

"You got it. Ranma Saotome." He thrust out a hand.

"Shizuma Kusunagi." The pair clasped hands and somehow smiled and glared at each other at the same time.

Ryoko finally broke them up saying, "Okay, enough of this macho man stuff."

"Say, why don't we all go 'n get somethin' t' eat?" Shizuma asked.

"Why would we want to eat with you?" Ryoko answered.

"Ah, don't be that way. I'll even let ya treat me!"

Ryoko just groaned.

Author's Notes

Thanks for reading! Now review! Review! Also, if you would like to be a pre-reader, e-mail me at 


End file.
